


You bring me back to life.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, I Will Go Down With This Ship, La Duodecima, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Isco loves to play game with his teammates. After they win the Duodecima, things get a bit out of hand.Luka has a new babysitter: Marcelo.





	You bring me back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a Luka/Marcelo mood lately. I've just come back from Madrid and I saw them flirt around during the warm up again. They are always all over each other. I've seen that many times now before games. They are obviously quite attached to each other. Such a shame that not more people are shipping this. 
> 
> This is just a bit of a crack fic, that emerged in my head last night. I know this isn't how the Duodecima night went, but it's my own imagination. The timeline may be off, I can't remember everything that happened that night, so most of it is my own twisted fantasy. 
> 
> Oh also, I've been playing around with the idea of writing a Rapha/Nacho story for a while now. Would anyone be interested in that? I think they would make a good match, considering that they're a lot alike in character and I think they are the best defensive duo we have. The best combination at least. I may write something on them soon. I love rare pairs.

_Madrid. June 4th,2017_

 

 

 

 

Marcelo's head was spinning. Everything around him was too loud, too overwhelming. Flashes of cameras stung in his eyes. The last twelve hours had felt like he was in a dream without end.  
They had won the twelfth Champions League. _Twelve_. His number. It was meant to be. A sign. Or maybe he was just hallucinating due to over-intoxication. He really should have put the bottle of champagne down hours ago.

Everyone around him was drunk as the bus slowly made it's way back from Cibeles, where Marcelo had joined Sergio to place the scarf over the goddess statue and held the trophy out to the fans.  
Sergio was on the phone with Iker- _again_ \- rambling about god only knew what. That he missed him probably.

Casemiro was jumping up and down beside him, over the moon with joy. He had never looked younger or more alive.

Marcelo was very attached to Casemiro, they did a lot of things together and he loved hanging out with other Brazilians. They reminded him of home. Casemiro was like his little brother.

Isco and Alvaro were dancing together like lunatics, embracing and grinding their hips far too publicly. Even Cris was dancing with Karim, grabbing him from behind and laughing broadly, as he did when Junior said something funny. Karim, for once, allowed it and was smiling deep too.

And as for Marcelo, well he was on a job. A _very_ important one. While everyone around him celebrated he had charged himself with watching over Luka. Which entailed that he probably shouldn't drink so much himself, but oh well. Too late to go back now.

Mateo was trying to keep an eye on him too, but Luka had always been unpredictable when he was wasted, he wandered off when he knew his guards stared at something else. He was a foxy little bastard.

A few years ago, at the Decima celebration, it had been Fabio who had ensured that Luka didn't take a dive off the bus as that poor Copa del Rey had done years ago due to Sergio's stupidity.

But Fabio was gone now and Marcelo didn't trust anyone else to do it but him and Mateo.

Luka was a horrible drunk. He was easily wasted after three glasses of champagne ( his favourite drink ) and Marcelo knew that he had nearly downed a whole bottle on his own already, and to his shock, he still saw Isco handing him another red plastic cup.

He stormed forward and snatched it from Luka's cold hands. ''Hey, I was gonna drink that,'' Luka complained.

''I know, that's _why_ I took it,'' Marcelo replied drily while rewarding Isco with a furious glare. ''Don't feed him any more booze you _dipshit_ , he's gone so far he might hurt himself! Christ Isco you need to learn to think before you fucking act. Do you want him to fall off the bus?''

''No! Of course not. I'm sorry,'' Isco mumbled, looking a bit ashamed. Marcelo knew that he would never voluntarily hurt Luka but he was protective as fuck over the blond Croatian. Always had been. Luka was _special_. Different. Marcelo loved him far more than any of his other teammates.

Despite the initial language barrier they endured years ago, they still instantly connected.  
They understood each other in ways he had never experienced with anyone else before. Not even with Clarice. He loved her so much, she was his partner, his best friend, the mother of his wonderful sons. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't read his mind as Luka could.

Marcelo needed Luka in his life. Love was a strange, incomprehensible emotion.

It was one thing to have a happy home life, kids and stability, but Marcelo found that the thing he craved most for was to be _understood_. To have someone close by who knew what he was thinking before he even did, sensed what he needed. In a way, he profoundly believed that he and Luka were soulmates.  
He could literally feel every emotion Luka endured, for he shared them with him.

Being around him meant everything. Sometimes he knew that Luka was coming around the corner long before he had even seen him.  
Their bond was that profound, that deep. Luka could read him like the back of his hand too.

On the pitch, their relationship worked even better. Their combined styles made them a strong front.

Marcelo was skilful and Luka was so incredibly elegant and inventive. When he moved he resembled an owl flapping its wings.  
Sometimes when Clarice and the kids had gone to bed, Marcelo and his big dog Lola would watch youtube videos of Luka tributes and relax as he saw him moving around the screen. It was almost a dance.

Marcelo had never seen a player move so _graceful_. He would always be enchanted by it.  
Isco resembled Luka's style of play a bit, but he wasn't nearly as fluent as Luka. Isco was magical but Luka, he was the _king of the midfield_. His movements resembled flowing water in a river. Supple, mysterious, elegant and unstoppable.

Someone was patting his back. He turned around and saw Nacho appearing in his sight. ''Oh I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it slipping away in your mind. Sorry, I was just wondering how you were doing,''

Nacho didn't drink due to his diabetes, so he was probably the only sober person on the bus. And Karim obviously, because he didn't drink due to his religious beliefs. Cristiano only had one small cup of champagne but didn't allow himself a second. Marcelo inhaled deep and hugged Nacho brief. ''I'm good Nachito, why?''

''I don't know, you looked very-preoccupied-almost unhappy,''  
''I'm just tired, I guess. It's been a long night,''

Nacho nodded. ''Yeah, maybe you should take that cup from him,'' he pointed his finger at Luka who had somehow gotten his hands onto a new cup of champagne and was gulping it down as if he'd been in the desert for months.

''Goddamnit. _Fucking_ Isco,'' Marcelo grumbled. He nearly ran to Luka and fished the cup from his hands, but he was too late. It was already empty. ''Who gave that to you?'' he inquired stern.  
When he heard his voice like that, he almost thought he heard the words coming from Iker's lips instead of his own. But Iker wasn't here, hadn't been in years. Marcelo still hadn't adjusted to that. Real Madrid without him was like a ship lacking its captain.

Luka shuffled his feet and avoided Marcelo's gaze. ''No one, _I_ _took_ _it_. It was standing over there,'' he said as he pointed at a ridge near Sergio, who was now trying to dance with Varane but didn't get the success he hoped for.  
The quiet Frenchman didn't dance. Rapha politely turned away from Sergio, looking nearly worried that the loud Spaniard would shout at him but Sergio simply grabbed Morata and danced on as if nothing had ever happened.

Marcelo clenched his jaw and turned his focus back to Luka. ''Listen to me, you need to stop drinking now. We have to go to the Bernabeu in a bit, stand in front of our fans while making speeches. You don't wanna embarrass yourself do you?''

Luka shook his head obediently, before letting it drop against Marcelo's chest. His slender arms came around Marcelo's waste. ''No,'' he admitted. A deep sigh followed. ''I'm so bloody tired, I could sleep against you for a year. You're a nice pillow,''

Marcelo felt both their heartbeats race in his ears. ''Lukita,'' fuck his voice broke. Why did it that always happen when Luka was at his most vulnerable. He always felt overwhelmed with the desire to take care of his Croatian. Protect him from himself.

He saw a water bottle standing nearby and leaned in to grab it. ''You need to drink this, you will throw up if you don't get some actual healthy stuff into your stomach,''  
He cupped Luka's cheek, unscrewed the bottle and supported Luka's head as he fed him a few sips. ''Okay, good. You need to sit now before you tumble over,''

Luka shook his head, but when he moved he was wobbling and nearly fell sideways. Marcelo had luckily anticipated that and caught him. ''See?'' he said, without even a hint of a grin.  
He wasn't too happy with Luka right now. He knew the Croatian liked to see him smile but Marcelo didn't feel that he had deserved it by behaving so stupidly. ''Don't be mad,'' Luka's words were almost a plea.

''I'm not,''  
''You are,''

''No, I'm just tired. And I feel _alone_ ,'' Marcelo heard himself say it but wasn't even sure what he was talking about. Alone? When had he ever been alone? His house was filled with dogs, kids and a wonderful wife. And still, without, Luka it sometimes felt a little empty and meaningless.

They saw each other every day, because Enzo and Ivano were close friends too and went to the same school and played in the same football team, but, still it wasn't enough. It would never be enough to just be Luka's best friend.  
Marcelo wanted more. Wanted to wake up in the same bed as Luka every morning, wanted to get to know his routines, his habits. Wanted to kiss him until he was out of breath. 

But he knew that he couldn't have it.  
Not even if Luka felt the same.

He had never dared to ask him about it. He had a pretty good feeling that Luka was in love with him too, but being rejected wasn't something that Marcelo wanted to risk. It could put their whole relationship at risk. Plus, he condemned cheaters.

Luka looked up at him, his hands delving deep into Marcelo's back. His almond eyes investigating and surprisingly keen suddenly. The drunken haziness disappeared from them entirely. ''What's going on?''

''Nothing I just-''  
''Don't lie, not to _me_. It's useless-remember?''

The bus halted and someone shouted at everyone to get off it. They were on their way to the dressing room, where they would have an hour to rest before they had their big show at the Bernabeu. Luka clasped his hands to his cheeks and leaned in closer so their breaths mingled.  
Their noses nearly touched.  
Marcelo was holding his breath without realizing it. ''We'll talk about this later okay? I won't forget this so don't think you're getting off the hook,'' he warned him. He took Marcelo's hand, probably for stability, and left the bus.

When they stepped inside the dressing room the atmosphere was still wild. Isco was insisting on playing a game, but didn't get many participants. At least it wasn't truth or dare this time. ''Oh come on guys, just a little ''what if'' game?''

''Hell, I'll play,'' Cristiano said, surprising everyone with that. He never joined in any of Isco's games, mostly because he considered them juvenile and stupid. When he joined, so did everyone else.

''Okay so let's say that all womenkind will be extinct from tomorrow morning. Which of your teammates would you marry?'' Isco chimed.

Most people stared at him, dumbfounded. ''What? Why would the women get extinct and not us? They are the stronger sex right?'' Nacho reminded him, ever the voice of reason. Dani shook his head and snorted. ''Who writes your stuff?'' 

''Who cares, it's just hypothetical! Well who wants to go first?'' Isco smirked.

''Why don't _you_ go first? It's your brilliant game isn't it?'' Cris sneered, rolling his eyes. He already looked sorry that he had consented to playing.

''Okay, well I would marry-'' Isco looked around in the circle as if he truly needed time to think, he even scratched his chin, the cheeky fucker, ''I guess I'll take Alvaro,''

''Wow, that was truly a surprise,'' Sergio snorted, as he shoved his elbow into Dani's ribs, who let out a protesting gasp. Sergio was alway too rough without meaning too. Like a bull in a China shop.

Alvaro blushed. ''Same here, who's next?''  
Sergio scraped his throat. ''I'll take Iker,''

''I said teammates, not _former_ teammates,'' Isco reminded him. The entire dressing room fell into a shocked silence at his tactlessness. Isco was dancing on waver thin ice but didn't seem to notice it. Sergio swallowed once, his eyes dark and shimmering dangerously. ''You didn't say that. But if I can't have Iker, I won't pick anyone else,''

''Fine, who's next? Rapha?'' Isco looked relieved to be able to escape that pickle without a beating.

Rapha Varane, who sat next to Mateo looked terrified that he had been singled out. He had always been super shy and restrained. He hung out with Karim and Nacho sometimes but kept mostly to himself.

''Uh, I don't know. I have a wife,''  
''Yes most of us do dude, it's just a joke,'' Isco smirked.

''Well if I have to pick one, I guess-'' Rapha blushed, clearly mortified, ''-I would choose Nacho,''  
Nacho seemed as surprised by this choice as everyone around him. ''Really? Me? Why?''

''Because you're the most calm and normal. And you're mature-and you don't do stupid things. You are smart and funny. You understand me,'' Rapha said. Nacho looked genuinely touched and a crimson glow washed over his bearded cheek. ''Aw thank you, that's real sweet of you,''

The rest of the dressing room cooed along, only adding to Rapha's misery. ''Can someone else go now,''  
''Yeah what about you Cris? Who would you pick,'' Alvaro quipped.

Cris shrugged and answered within two seconds. ''Karim,''  
Karim chuckled, Marcelo knew that he thought that Cris was joking but when he realized he wasn't his eyes went wide. ''Seriously?''

''Who else would I marry?''  
''Uhm I don't know, someone you actually want to sleep with? That's not me, you're like my fucking brother,''

''No, I _obviously_ wouldn't sleep with you. That's exactly why I would marry you,''  
''Because you don't wanna have sex?'' Isco asked, bemused.

Cris snorted. ''No, because the best marriages rely on understanding and Karim get's me better than anyone else here. If you ask me it's the best strategy to marry one of your best friends, because no matter what you do to each other, you'll always stick around. So I would marry him and sleep with other people,''

Karim huffed sarcastic. ''Wow, I'm touched,''

''Oh come on, I would tell you about it,''  
''Even better, I'm one _lucky_ guy,'' Karim shook his head, disbelieving.

Luka was resting his head onto Marcelo's shoulder and he tried very hard not to wrap his arm around him. But considering the game they were playing, he knew it was best to keep a distance between them.

''What about you Luka?'' Sergio wanted to know, a devilish grin on his lips.

Marcelo wanted to kick him but alas Sergio sat too far away and he didn't want to release Luka. Sergio knew about his feelings for Luka, had known for years and was alway rooting for them to be together. He should have known that Sergio would do something like this.

Luka hadn't heard him, he was nearly asleep. ''LUKA!'' Sergio shouted, waking the blond midfielder roughly. ''Hmm what?''  
''Who would you marry?''

Luka smiled deep and patted Marcelo's chest. ''This one right here. I love you Marce,''  
Marcelo wanted to die.  
The entire squad was cheering and cooing at them and he felt as if someone had reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. He wanted to kill Isco. His stupid games always ruined everything.

He wanted to whisper back to Luka that he loved him too, but it was too risky. Everyone was there and listening to them. He patted Luka's cheek and announced that he would pick Luka too, just to give a turn to someone else. Toni was next, who picked Lucas, unsurprising to everyone.

Gareth picked Luka, which led to a lot of threesome jokes, considering Marcelo picked him too. Thankfully the ridiculous game was cut short when it was time to see the fans.

Afterward, Marcelo found himself in a taxi, taking Luka home.  
It was around five in the morning and Luka's head was resting in his lap. His hand had collected Marcelo's and their fingers were entwined. Marcelo's was caressing Luka's hair absent minded. 

The taxi halted at Luka's home, which was ten steps away from Marcelo's, and he paid the cabby before hauling Luka out of the car. ''Okay, come on buddy. Let's get you inside,''

Marcelo reached into his pocket for his keys ( he had a spare set to Luka's house ) but couldn't find them because his pockets were alway so messy and filled with garbage. Luka's head was resting heavily onto his shoulder. He was nearly asleep again. It was a warm night in Madrid.

Marcelo decided to lay Luka down on the patio set in the garden so he could properly search for the keys. ''Come lay with me,'' Luka whispered, the desperation in his voice nearly tearing Marcelo in half. ''I can't, we need to get you inside and off to bed,''

''Please...just for a while. Please, Marce,''

When Luka begged him like that, all of Marcelo's defense and rationality went overboard. He laid down behind Luka on the sofa cushions and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Luka's warm neck.

He wanted to turn Luka around in his arms and kiss him senseless, until he forgot his own name. But he couldn't. They had wives and kids who they loved and Marcelo hated home wreckers. Luka took ahold of his hands again and rested them against his stomach. ''Did you mean it?'' Marcelo heard himself ask.

''What?''  
''That you would marry me, in another lifetime?''

Luka turned around in his arms and their eyes met. ''Of course, I meant it. I would have married you in _this_ lifetime if I had met you before I met Vanja. I would always have picked you,''

Marcelo couldn't hold back a sob. Tears were pricking in his eyes. Luka's eyes were liquid honey now, filled with love and affection.

He leaned in and kissed Marcelo's lips, just for a moment. A stolen kiss, though it didn't feel like that. One that was barely more than a brief meeting of lips, but felt like a giant, loving embrace. Marcelo felt a tear land on his cheek that he knew wasn't his own.

Luka pulled back far too soon. But he had to, they would definitely lose control if they went down this road.

There had always been such intense tension between them and now that it was being released they both knew that they had been right to cage it for the past five years. Everything would change now. Luka kissed Marcelo's forehead and cradled him close to his chest. ''Someday yeah?''

''Promise?'' Marcelo asked the older man.  
''I promise. We will be together eventually,''

''I love you Lukita, more than-fuck-more than life,''

Luka kissed his cheeks. His tears hit Marcelo's temple like bullets. ''And I love you. More than anyone. My sunshine,''

Marcelo smiled. ''Someday then?''

_''Someday,''_

 

 

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> So who else was shocked when Cris picked Karim? I wasn't but I think you guys may be. 
> 
> Did you like it? I always love writing mischievous Isco, who stirs shit up. It's a guilty pleasure. 
> 
> And Lukcelo is definitely my ultimate current real OTP. Now that Seriker is gone obviously. And yeah I found a way to force Seriker into this story as I always do, even when Iker's not here he's still present haha. 
> 
> Well don't be shy to leave me a note, I love comments and kudos. Thanks for reading this! <3


End file.
